La baguette
by Lena Harper
Summary: Si j'ai mis Rating T, c'est parce que c'est assez pervers. Sinon c'est la bataille final, la début est inspiré du livre, mais la suite est de moi! C'est partit d'un délire entre filles '


Hello! Oui je reviens avec un petit OS. C'est partit d'un délire, je veut vous dire que j'ai de l'imagination et l'esprit assez mal placer... Bref, pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction La première année de Lena Harper, je n'ai pour l'instant aucune idée, je suis désolée ! Je vous laisse devant cet OS. Bisous !

* * *

La Baguette:

_Voilà la bataille finale au début, c'est comme dans le livre Désoler, mais la suite est de moi... Un délire entres filles. Mais comment cela va-t-il se passer ?_

Harry était dans la forêt caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il cherchait « Face de serpent». Il tourna un bon moment en rond, l'adrénaline montait en lui, les fantômes de ses parents, de Sirius et Lupin étaient près de lui. Il ne sentait pas le froid que répandaient les détraqueurs, les fantômes étaient comme un immense patronus. Soudain Harry senti la présence de Jedusor, il s'avança et les fantômes disparurent. Il le vit alors, aux côtés de Bellatrix, il semblait regarder de tous les côtés, l'arrivée du jeune sorcier.  
-Il n'est pas venu, je pensais qu'il viendrait, dit-il de sa voix aigu et froide. Il ne me laisse pas le choix, je vais attaquer le château.  
-Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé, dit Harry en sortant de sous sa cape.  
-Enfin te voilà Harry Potter, le survivant. Mais maintenant fait tes adieux au monde des sorciers! Avada Kedavra!  
Harry ne fit rien, il savait qu'il était condamné à mourir. Alors pourquoi se défendre? Il se laissa tuer par Voldemort. Pendant 3 minutes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'écriait haut et fort de sa victoire, il désigna Narcissa Malfoy pour aller voir si le garçon était toujours vivant.  
Narcissa s'approcha d'Harry, qui sentit les cheveux de la femme sur sa joue, il s'avait donc que son visage était cacher.  
-Drago, il est vivant? Il est au château? Murmura-t-elle pour que personne à part Harry entende.  
Il put donc confirmé de la tête sans que personne ne le voit.  
Elle se releva.  
-Mort, dit-elle d'une voix froide et tranchante.  
On porta Harry au château. Une fois arrivé là-bas, on mit Harry aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Comment allait-il se relever alors que tout le monde le croyait mort, pensa Harry. Il entendit Voldemort parler.  
-Harry Potter est mort!  
-NON ! Hurla la voix de Ginny.  
-Silence! Maintenant, mettez-vous tous à genoux devant moi, Lord Voldemort!  
Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui se passe et par chance personne ne le regardaient. Neville avait le choixpeau sur la tête. Voldemort avait lancé un sortilège de feu sur le chapeau et comme un sadique, il immobilisa Neville. Harry referma les yeux quand il vit le chapeau dans sa direction. Neville avait enfin réussi à l'enlever.  
Après quelques minutes il ouvrit une autre fois les yeux et il vit une épée, par n'importe là quelle! Celle de Godric Gryffondor. Il réfléchit quelques minutes et se releva et se mit devant le mage noir.  
-Et oui Jedusor, je ne suis pas mort et vous savez pourquoi? Parce que je vous ai laissé me tuer avec une baguette qui ne vous appartient pas et ne vous appartiendra jamais.  
-Tu mens Potter! J'ai tué Severus Rogue!  
-Mais elle ne lui appartenait pas. Maintenant dites au revoir à ce monde!  
Harry sortit sa baguette est dit:  
-EXPELIARMUS.  
Mais au lieu de désarmer Voldemort, la baguette vibra.  
Harry se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivât, pourquoi elle avait fait ça? Il l'a regarda de plus près et remarqua que c'était la baguette jouet de son Dray.

Flash-back:  
Harry était endormi dans les bras de Dray, c'était avant la guerre, le brun cherchait les horcruxes et avait vue Drago et ils avaient passé du temps ensemble. Drago regardait son survivant dormir, il se disait qu'il était trop chou quand il dormait. (Euh... Fans de Drago ne me tuaient, je n'ai pas fait exprès)  
-Ryry, réveille-toi! Il faut que tu ailles rejoindre Granger et Weasley, murmura le blond à l'oreille d'Harry.  
Harry se réveilla et embrassa son amant.  
-Coucou d'abord, j'ai bien aimé toute à l'heure... (BON JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLER ME TUAIENT PAS!)  
-Tu peux savoir que moi aussi, tu as bien aimé ma baguette vibrante?  
-Oh que oui! Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais faut que je retourne dans la Grande-Salle.  
Harry s'habilla en vitesse et prit sa baguette avant de quitter la salle.  
Fin du Flash-back:

Oh non! Comment allait-il faire? Il s'attendait à ce que Voldemort le tue. Non le mage noir était par terre entrain de s'étouffait de rire. (bah oui, il est humain comme nous!)Harry fut surpris de sa réaction. À ce moment-là, Drago arriva.  
-Harry, ta baguette espèce d'empoter! Et rend moi la mienne, je sais que tu l'aimes le soir mais quand même!  
Harry piqua un fard énorme et répliqua à son chéri.  
-Excuse-moi Drago...  
Ron et Hermione qui avaient assisté à la scène, firent les yeux de merlan frit, ça aurait été comique si les circonstances n'étaient pas aussi dramatique. Hermione et son intelligence légendaire avait déjà comprit, Ron, lui commençait à comprendre.  
-Bon, je suis indulgent et je veux me battre contre toi, je te laisse prendre ta baguette et dis adieu à ce monde.  
Deux lumières sortirent des baguettes. Celle d'Harry était rouge et celle de Voldy était verte.  
Le combat fut intense, Harry commençait à faiblir et à perdre. Mais un miracle se passa, le Serpentard avait détruit le dernier horcruxe avec un crochet du Basilic. Il ne restait aucun horcruxe à Face-de-Serpent, donc sa puissance diminua. Harry gagna enfin et quand il récupéra la baguette de sureau, Voldy vola en fumé. Le balafré fut épuisé et tomba à genou. Le blond prit son amant dans ses bras. Ron et Hermione accoururent vers le couple.  
-Harry, j'ai une question, vous êtes ensemble depuis quand avec Drago?  
Le vert et argent était soulager qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom et pas par son nom.  
-Depuis la 6ème années, après l'accident des toilettes. Réponds le brun.  
-Je me disais aussi que tu étais bizarre après cela. Mais je suis heureuse pour toi. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
Harry se releva et embrassa Drago.  
-Je veux rester avec toi, pour toujours.  
( Oui c'est guimauve et je l'assume!)

* * *

Je sais c'est court ^^' OUPS ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Lenouille La Nouille.


End file.
